


A Wizard in a Muggle's World

by Marie2180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie2180/pseuds/Marie2180
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy has chosen to give up his life in Wizarding England to live among muggles in NYC. Despite his mother's protests, he believes this is the way to escape the dark memories of the past. Can living among the people he has been taught to despise and the relationships he forms with them help him to finally find happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

The bright spring sun rose over Manhattan early Saturday morning much to Draco’s disgust. He groaned as it rays permeated his bedroom window. Pulling the comforter over his head and closing his eyes, he hoped to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to prepare for his business meeting that evening. Hopefully by then the pounding headache from last night’s drinking would have dissipated. 

Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep again, he heard the loud buzzing of his cell phone on the bedside table. Ripped from his slumber, he looked over to see his mother’s contact picture light up on the screen. 

“Dammit, mother,” he grumbled as he rolled over and grabbed the buzzing phone. “Hello?”

His voice was groggy and he closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. 

“Good afternoon, Draco,” his mother greeted. “I was just calling to see how your day was going.”

“Oh you know… lovely,” he responded, trying and failing to keep a touch of sarcasm out of his voice. 

“You’ll never believe what I read in the Daily Prophet about Millicent Bulstrode and that dashing Miles Bletchley…” From there Narcissa Malfoy filled her son in on the juiciest gossip from wizarding England, none of which Draco actually cared about.

Draco didn’t even stop her rambling to remind her that it it was certainly not a good afternoon. It was actually only 8 in the morning. Somehow his mother always forgot that he now lived in a city where he was 5 hours behind her. It was mornings like these that he wished very much that he hadn’t gotten her a phone a little over a year ago. After she finally stopped complaining and learned how to use it, she had started calling him on a biweekly basis.

It’s not that he necessarily minded his mother’s concern. She had been through hell just as he had and he knew she was lonely with her only son so far away and her husband in Azkaban.

When he left for the US, he had pleaded for her to accompany him--to leave the manor and the memories made there--but in the end it had been too much to ask of her. Especially when he had told her what else he had planned to distance himself from. 

“Draco, you can’t just walk away from everything you have known,” his mother had begged when he broke the news to her one winter morning, two years after the war had ended. “You’re a wizard. The Black family blood runs through your veins. You want to give up everything to live like a common muggle?”

He sat down beside her then, taking her hands in his. 

“Mother, look what this world has done to our family and everyone we know!”

“You can’t judge the wizarding world from just war, son. Magic can be beautiful as well.”

Draco scoffed. “That beauty cannot begin to compare to what I have seen. Torture, death, forced allegiance. That is all magic has ever been good for my whole life. Even before the war, living with father was just as bad.”

Narcissa flinched at this last statement. Very rarely did either Malfoy speak of the hardships they had both born at the receiving end of Lucius’s wand. Draco stood and looked around his own sitting room like it was a cage. 

“I have to go. Don’t you see that, mother?” Draco’s voice had cracked with this statement despite its finality.

Narcissa merely nodded in understanding. A week later her son was gone...

Draco shook his head as he pulled himself from his memories. He was happier here, he told himself. After leaving London, he had arrived in New York City-- a 20 year old wizard in a muggle’s world. He was lost and alone, and despite his desire not to use magic, he found himself falling back on it to establish a life in this new city. 

Using magic and his own charm, Draco had used his knowledge of the business and financial world to secure a position with the Museum of Modern Art as the Development Coordinator for External Affairs. It was his job to oversee all trustee related activities and take care of incoming donations. It took a lot of work with very high-profile businessmen, a job he could perform well thanks to the example of his father. 

Once he had obtained a job that could support his previous life style, Draco was finally able to leave magic behind him just as he planned to do when leaving England. His wand was carefully packed away and stored in the bottom drawer of his dresser. He no longer owned an owl and had purposely purchased a flat without a fireplace so that the floo network could not reach him. It was for these reasons that Draco was finally forced to purchase his mother a cell phone after three years in the city. 

“Are you listening to me, dear,” Narcissa’s voice pulled him from his thoughts again. 

“Yes, mother,” Draco yawned. “Just a little tired since you decided to wake me up.”

“Are you still in bed?” his mother questioned.

“Yes, it’s only 8:30 here, though.” He left out the fact that if her call hadn’t woken him up he would have slept till at least one. “I was out late last night, and my meeting isn’t until 6:30 this evening.”

“Out late?” his mother inquired suspiciously like he was 15 again instead of 24. “Drinking?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, mother. A few rounds after work with some mates.”

This seemed to pacify her. He did not mention that a few had become almost a dozen, and he had been alone. He only stumbled home when the bartender had cut him off.

Narcissa worried about her son’s drinking, although he constantly assured her that he had gotten it under control since leaving England. She had seen the depressed stupor that Draco could sink into after the war. His despair only heightened by the firewhiskey.

“You know I worry. I just want you to be happy, my dragon,” Narcissa lamented, calling Draco by the nickname she had assigned to him as a child. 

“I know,” he grumbled, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. “I’m working on it.”

Not wanting to continue the uncomfortable conversation any longer, Draco explained that he had to shower and get ready for his business dinner with two of the museum's trustees. After promising that he would call her early next week, he hung up and headed toward the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that there are readers already interested in this story! You get to meet my OC this chapter. Go easy on her! I like her a lot. It's also a very short chapter, so I apologize. 
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts! It helps me find the motivation to write despite my busy life!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Draco stepped from the shower and wrapped an emerald towel around his waist. As he wiped the moisture from the mirror he could clearly see the evidence from last night's drinking binge still clinging to his features. After a close examination of his face, Draco's eyes briefly fell to his right arm where the constant reminder of his past remained. He chuckled darkly. He could buy fancy muggle cars and rid himself of any magical artifacts from his past, but the dark mark was still a constant reminder of what he had done. Draco returned to his bedroom and pulled on a tee shirt and shorts. Slipping on a light athletic jacket, he effectively covered any trace of the tattoo that scared his arm.

If he was going to make it through the day and function at tonight's dinner, he was going to have to get in a quick jog and a large cup of coffee. After grabbing his phone and plugging in his headphones he headed out the door.

As Draco's feet pounded against the New York City sidewalk and music blasted into his ears, he took his first deep breath of the day. All his stress and problems seemed to melt away. Since fully immersing himself in muggle society, his weekend jogs were something that he truly looked forward to. He enjoyed the exertion that it required and the solitude it provided him. He also enjoyed the opportunity it afforded him to observe the wide variety of muggles that filled the streets of the city.

As Draco rounded the corner, his favorite coffee shop came into view. He slowed his pace and looked to his phone to pause the song that he was listening to. Suddenly, he felt himself hit a solid object and cold liquid splashing to the ground in front of him, spraying his legs.

"Uph."

His phone fell from his hand and shattered on the pavement right next to the girl who had fallen from their impact. Before any apology could escape his lips, the girl was speaking.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry! I was texting and wasn't even watching where I was going." She lamented as she gathered up the broken pieces of his phone and the cup from her spilled ice latte. She looked mortified as she reached up from her kneeling position on the ground to hand him his shattered phone.

Draco knew that he should probably be annoyed that the screen of his phone was now in pieces but all he could focus on currently was the girls long, wavy black hair, her clear hazel eyes, and the way she bit her bottom lip with anxiety. He was also caught off guard at the sound of a slight British accent in her voice.

"I'm equally to blame. I was messing with my music" Draco responded as he offered a hand to help her up. It was then that he saw that the skin on her palms were scraped and rosy from her fall. "Are you okay? I think your hand is bleeding."

The girl looked to her hand and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I'm more worried about your phone, and I think some of my latte ended up on your shoes."

Without even worrying enough to assess the damage caused by the girls drink, Draco waved off her statement.

"Let's blame it on our phones and call it even."

Draco smiled at her, trying to ease her worry. When she smiled back, Draco felt his breath hitch.

"Sounds fair," she said.

"Let me replace your latte," Draco offered. Before she could object, he added, "I was just going to get my morning coffee anyway."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to," Draco insisted.

"Ok," she said hesitantly. "I have class in an hour."

It was then that he noticed the hoodie that she was wearing.

"Juilliard?"

"Ya," she replied as they entered the small coffee shop and got in line. "I'm working on my graduate diploma. I play violin and viola."

"Wow."

She shrugged and the line moved up.

"What about you?"

"I work at the MoMA dealing with donors and trustee transactions."

"Do you like it?"

Draco paused. No one had ever asked him that before, nor had he thought about it. It was all part of his grand escape from his previous life. A necessity.

"I suppose," he finally decided. "I get to work with some really interesting people, and I like dealing with the financial aspect of it. Are you from around here?"

The girl shook her head and her thick black locks caught Draco's eye once again.

"I'm originally from England- Surrey actually. I lived there with my parents until I was eleven. Then I moved to the states to live with my maternal grandmother and went to school here."

Draco smiled. He had guessed right.

"I thought I heard a bit of an English accent."

"Ya, I've sorta lost it since I've been here for so long. Plus my mom was American anyway. My dad met her on a business trip and she moved to Surrey when they married."

Draco began to ask her another question when the line moved up again. The cashier interrupted and asked for their order.

"I'll take the dark roast, black and…" He looked to the girl beside him, letting her complete the order.

"Oh, a small iced white chocolate latte with whipped cream, please."

"Make that a large," Draco corrected before handing over his card.

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," he responded firmly, repeating his declaration from earlier.

"Thanks."

A short woman with a nose ring handed the pair their drinks from behind the counter. As soon as they had the coffees in hand, Draco heard the familiar trill of his phone.

"Shit," he grumbled as he took the broken phone from his pocket. "I thought the one good thing to come from a broken phone would at least be no business calls." He rolled his eyes and a sweet laugh escaped the lips of the girl beside him.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this."

Regret filled his voice and he thought he saw at least a hint of the same emotion in her eyes.

"Don't apologize. I've got to get to class anyways. Thanks again for the latte."

She waved as she left the little shop. Draco chuckled to himself as he watched her place her phone in the safety of her pocket as she crossed the street. It was not until she was out of view that he realized that he didn't even know her name.


	3. Chapter 3

April soon turned to May, and to Draco's disappointment he had not run into the girl from the coffee shop again. Though he tried to deny the annoyingly sappy attraction he felt for her, he found himself frequenting the coffee shop more than usual. Much to his displeasure, he hadn't seen her again.

Though his disappointment was strong in the first week or two, work picked up mid-May and he had little time to think of much else- just as he liked it. This was one of the many things he appreciated about his job. Keeping his mind busy gave him little time to dwell on his past, which seemed to lessen both his sadness and his drinking. Both of which he had come to America to escape. When he was working, he could pretend that the magical world didn't exist and even found some happiness creeping into his life.

Draco stepped out of his Jaguar and handed his keys to the valet in front of a posh Italian restaurant that he had never been to before. He had a business meeting with Grant McCary tonight, the president of the board of trustees. McCary was one of the few muggles that he had actually grown fond of in the past few years. Draco had even gone as far as to consider him a friend.

Draco straightened his tie and entered the restaurant. In the dimly lit front entrance, a crystal chandelier hung over the smooth black hostess station. A group of young hostesses dressed in black slacks and shirts smiled as he entered. One stood out in particular, and he felt his breath hitch in a familiar way.

The girl from the coffee shop stepped forward, her smile much more genuine than that of the girls behind her. Her wavy black hair tumbled past her shoulders. A silver locket hung at her neck and followed the neckline of her simple black top.

"Welcome to Bonne Nourriture. My name is Catelyn. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?"

"Spungen.. Draco Spungen," Draco stammered, providing the false surname he had adopted upon his arrival in the states and the name that he had made the reservations for.

"Right this way, Mr. Spungen."

As Draco followed Catelyn to his table, he thought for a moment that she didn't recognize him, so he was very surprised when she turned to him and said quietly, "It's nice to see you again."

He smiled at her comment and walked a little taller as she continued to lead him to her table. Trying to be coy and find out if she had been avoiding the coffee shop he asked, "Have you bumped into any joggers getting your lattes lately?"

An embarrassed grin spread across her face. "No. Actually, I was visiting England the past few weeks. Classes ended at the beginning of May, and I wanted to visit family. I'm working here for the summer."

That explained why he hadn't "accidentally" bumped into her. When they arrived at the table she handed him a wine menu and he sat down.

"Would you like me to let your waiter know what kind of wine you and your date will be having?"

Draco noticed the uncomfortable tone Catelyn's voice acquired as she clearly pried to see who would be meeting him for dinner tonight.

"Honestly, I've never been here before so I'm not sure what's good, and I'm sure my  _coworker_  would be good with anything. He's not picky."

Obvious relief washed over her face at his statement.

"What is your favorite wine that you offer?" Draco asked

"I'm a poor college student," she chuckled. "I'm don't usually find myself with the extra funds to be purchasing $200 bottles of wine."

"So you've never tried any of your selections?"

Catelyn smiled coyly.

"I didn't say that." She took the menu from his hands, their fingers brushing slightly. Pointing out a sweet white wine that she favored, she closed her eyes briefly as if mentally savoring the taste. "This is literally the best wine I have ever tasted."

"You can tell our waiter that we will take a bottle of that then," replied Draco.

"Alright." Catelyn replaced the wine list with a menu. "You're waiter will be with you in just a few minutes, and I will direct your  _coworker_  to your table when  _he_  arrives."

As she turned to return to the entrance of the restaurant, Draco reached out and took her hand. Startled, she turned and looked down to where he was holding her fingers lightly.

"It was nice to see you again, Catelyn," he all but whispered.

Five minutes later, Draco had watched as Grant McCary approached the table, portfolio in hand. They exchanged greetings and caught up quickly before delving into the business at hand. Despite Draco's usual complete involvement in their discussions, he found his attention constantly drawn to Catelyn as she directed people to their tables. Even when he wasn't watching her, he seemed to know where she was at all times throughout dinner.

When their business dealings came to an end, Grant leaned back in his seat and gave Draco a knowing smile.

"So what's up with the fine ass hostess that you won't take your eyes off of?"

Surprised by his observation, Draco nearly choked on the wine that he was currently drinking. He fained ignorance, but McCary wasn't fooled.

"Dude, I've known you for going on three years, and I have never seen you drool over a piece of tail as much as you are right now."

"She's hot," Draco responded, trying to act disinterested.

Grant shook his head.

"If it was just that you would have made at least a few crass comments by now."

Before Draco could respond, their waiter returned.

"Can I interest you in dessert?" he asked. "We offer delicious white truffle hazelnut macaroons."

Grant leaned back and gave an over exaggerated groan, explaining that he was far too full for another bite.

Draco also politely declined but then asked, "Can I please purchase another bottle of the wine that we had with our dinner?"

"Absolutely, sir. Would you like it packaged and waiting for you at the front of the restaurant?"

"Actually, no. I would like you to give it to the hostess that brought me to my table. Catelyn."

Draco took a small scrap of paper from his planner that he had brought in with him and printed a quick note.

Because I wanted to.

(646) 212-8649

He handed it to the waiter, who's eyes grew wide. "Please deliver this with it if you would."

The waiter nodded and Draco heard Grant chuckling softly as they got up to leave.

"I knew it man. You've got it bad."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and coworker, but inside he knew he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco spent most of the next morning doing paperwork that needed completed after his meeting with McCary. He was so immersed in his work that when his phone buzzed at 9:30 he jumped in alarm. A number that he didn't recognize appeared on his screen accompanied by one word: Hi.

Draco hurriedly typed a response: Good morning.

He chuckled when she texted back almost immediately: This is Catelyn by the way.

Draco: I figured.

Catelyn: Did I wake you?

Draco: No, been up for a while now.

Catelyn: Oh. Thank you for the wine last night. You didn't have to.

Draco shook his head. When was she going to stop using that line. He texted back the same thing he always told her- I wanted to.

Catelyn: Well it was much appreciated. Last night was hectic. It always takes a while for me to get back into the groove of working late nights after school lets out. The wine was nice to have after a night like that.

Draco: I'm glad.

Catelyn: I was thinking about grabbing a latte this morning. Maybe I could buy you a coffee?

Draco: I would love a coffee. 30 min?

Catelyn: Sure. See you then.

Draco immediately shut the laptop he was working on and grabbed his phone, heading out the door and catching a taxi.

By the time that Catelyn had arrived, Draco was already sitting outside at a table shaded by a bright orange umbrella. It was a beautiful May morning, and he didn't think she would mind sitting in the fresh air. As she approached, he watched her eyes widen and a look of frustration cross her face as she saw him already drinking his coffee and a iced white chocolate latte with whipped cream sitting opposite him.

"I thought you agreed that I could pay," she said as she sat across from him.

"I never said that. I believe my exact words were 'I would love a coffee.'"

She gave him an accusing stare, but he couldn't help but see the amused smile that betrayed her annoyance.

"Well thank you… again."

Draco nodded.

"So how was your trip home? Was it nice seeing your parents?"

He knew he had said the wrong thing when she hurriedly looked down at her drink before she spoke.

"I was actually there visiting my aunt and uncle- my father's sister and her family. My parents died a few years ago. I don't go back a lot."

"I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have been so nosy." He cursed himself for already saying the wrong thing.

"No, it's fine. Their deaths were just very sudden, and it was only my second time back since it happened. My aunt has been begging me to visit for a few years now. It was nice- just hard. Sometimes I wish that I could just leave the past in the past, ya know?"

Draco nodded. He completely understood.

"How long have you worked at Bonne Nourriture?" he asked, changing the subject.

"This is my second summer with them. I really like it. A summer there pays for the majority of my tuition for the year. As you can imagine, the tips are pretty nice."

"What do you do when you're not working?"

"I still have practice for the quartet I'm in through summer break, but when I'm not busy with that I just like to enjoy the city. I've always dreamed of living here even before I wanted to go to Juilliard."

"It is a beautiful city, although I can't say I  _ever dreamed_ I'd live here."

"What brought you here then?"

Draco paused for a moment. He had always shied away from close relationships for exactly this reason. Questions. Questions that brought up things he didn't want to remember and made him scramble for lies about his past. Grant was the only exception to this, and he wasn't the kind of guy to ask personal questions if they didn't have to do with a girl he suspected Draco of bringing home and then it was only to get the juicy details. Because of this it surprised him when he found himself telling her something closer to the truth than he had ever told anyone.

"Running away from mistakes I had made," he said somberly. "As a teen I associated with people who…. weren't the best influence. New York offered me an opportunity to escape that life."

She must have seen the pain in his eyes because she nodded and responded, "People can always change."

Silence invaded their conversation for the next few seconds as each took a drink and reflected on what had been said. Draco was afraid that he had made her uncomfortable and ruined everything until she spoke again.

"I'm really happy I got to see you again. Despite my complete mortification they day we met, I'm glad I ran into you." Her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment.

"Me too," he admitted. "Would I seem utterly pathetic if I said I was sad that I didn't run into you while getting my morning coffee over the past month?"

"Only if it's pathetic that on my flight back to the states I was devising a plan to run into you while you were working."

"Not pathetic at all," he chuckled. He placed his hand lightly on hers across the table. She didn't pull away. He cleared his throat. "Well, I can honestly say I have no desire whatsoever to complete the paperwork that I started this morning. Are you busy the rest of the day?"

Catelyn shook her head and smiled. "Not until work later tonight."

"Good."

After throwing away their empty coffee cups, the couple made their way towards Central Park to spend the day talking and people watching. At Catelyn's request, they stopped at the Central Park Zoo around noon to watch the sea lions feed. Draco found himself silently smiling as her eyes lit up in excitement when one sea lion leapt for the fish thrown at it and splashed into the water, her musical laugh ringing in his ears.

While continuing to walk around the zoo, Draco purchased coney dogs and lemonade from a vendor for their lunch. Catelyn almost had her drink coming out of her nose when he told her about the last time he had been to the zoo.

"What did your mother do?" Catelyn shrieked when Draco had explained that he had snuck a rabbit from the children's petting zoo back home with him.

"She made me take it back! Of course, I had already named it Merlin by that time so it was a very tragic experience to give him up."

Draco couldn't believe how easy it was to be so open with this girl that he barely knew. Of course he had to change many of the details of his stories. She would never believe that instead of the rabbit he claimed to have stolen it was actually a puffskein, one of the many magic creatures housed at the petting zoo in the Magical Menagerie and Botanical Garden just outside Wizarding London. Despite this, it was nice to talk to her and enjoy her company.

When Catelyn finally stopped laughing, she looked at the time on her phone and gave Draco an exaggerated pout.

"If I'm going to make it to work on time, I have got to get home and get ready."

"I can call you a cab," Draco offered.

"I'm okay. It's not that far away, and I enjoy the walk."

"Can I accompany you then?"

"I would like that," she replied.

It was almost four o'clock when Draco and Catelyn arrived in front of a five story brick building. Mailboxes for the dozens of apartments lined the wall by the front entrance and several middle-aged women loitered on the front steps, smoking cigarettes. Catelyn held the front door open for Draco and they slipped into the first floor they paused in front of apartment 1G, Catelyn dug in her purse for her keys.

"It's not much, but it'll get me by until I graduate."

She opened the door and Draco couldn't help but notice the sharp contrast that her apartment held compared to the rest of the building. Outside, her apartment largely considered of the neutral shades of browns and grays like so many of the dingy New York City apartment buildings. Catelyn's apartment was anything but. Bright colors popped from lamp shades and curtains. A loved but clearly secondhand couch sat in the main space of the room. Tulips grew from clear vases on the kitchen window where everything sat neatly in its own place. A white wooden door sat ajar and led to what looked like a bedroom on the other side. Draco assumed the only bathroom was there as well.

"No, it's brilliant," Draco insisted. Used to the expansive manor and his over-the-top Manhattan flat that his job afforded him, this was definitely smaller than anything he was used to. However, the comfortable atmosphere and coziness made it incredibly appealing.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Catelyn asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing herself a bottle of water. Draco shook his head no. "Okay, I'm going to go change for work. Be right back."

Catelyn disappeared through the door that Draco had correctly identified as her bedroom. While he waited, he sat on the couch and fingered through the reading material on the coffee table-  _Strings_  magazine, a popular muggle novel, and what looked like a graded final draft of a term paper. Catelyn stepped out of her room in her familiar black restaurant attire as Draco was flipping through a novel by someone with the name of Bronte. The pages were soft and worn. Catelyn sat down beside him.

"That's my favorite," she stated. "I can't count the number of times I've read it."

Draco looked up at her then. "Maybe I'll have to borrow it sometime."

He softly sat the novel down where he had found it and reached up to brush a strand of hair off of Catelyn's face and behind her ear. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as he realized that this was the first time that he had been this nervous about a girl since his years at Hogwarts. Of course, it was the first time since then that he had felt anything for someone besides desire and lust- not that desire didn't accompany whatever else he was feeling. She swallowed noticeably as if reading his thoughts.

"I had a really good time today," she whispered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He brushed her bottom lip with the rough pad of his thumb and he heard her breath hitch in her throat. Just that simple sound made his whole body tighten. He learned in slowly. He could feel the closeness of their lips and the impeding kiss and then he heard the screaming of a phone alarm coming from the couch beside them.

Catelyn's head jerked around in surprise as if she had forgotten anything else in the room existed. Draco could see the foggy desire clearing from her eyes and he let out an audible sigh. After silencing her phone, Catelyn let her head fall onto Draco's chest as she groaned.

"And that was the alarm alerting me to get in a cab immediately or I'm going to be late for work."

Draco wrapped his arms around her then and smiled into her hair, disappointed that the moment was ruined but glad that she was just as frustrated as he was.

"Another time," he said into the thick tresses of her hair.

She nodded and pulled away.

"Walk me out to the cab?"

"Of course."

Draco helped her gather her things and they made their way back through the hallway of her apartment building and out onto the street. It wasn't long before she was able to hail a cab and it was pulling up alongside the curb.

"Thank you. Today was lovely."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"I'll text you," he promised.

He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead lightly, needing his lips to be on her in some way before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence! Excited to start posting again! Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I started a while ago, and decided to start working on again since I have a little bit more free time in my life now. I currently have the first 16 chapters done with more to come. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
